Maria Sofia di Fidenza
Maria Sofia di Fidenza '''(Born January 31st, 1740 - present) is the last born daughter of the Queen-Dowager and the now decreased, Francesco VI. Though not the prettiest woman of her family, she had been fashionable. Her personality was dull, and she had not been very good at showing her emotions. She was also known to be one of the most boring women you could ever talk to. Biography Because Sofia's mother had been the Queen, Sofia was born in front of a large crowd. It was a cold and dreary day. The birth had little complications, but many had been saddened by the fact Sofia had been a female, seeing as she had been the couple's 4th female. She was also not the prettiest child. Having sickly pale skin with deep blue veins that were quite visible. The only remotely "Beautiful" feature she had was her large eyes that were a mix of dark blue and brown, which had barely visible eyelashes anyways. The other children of Fidenza had found Sofia a boring girl. Usually the other girls of the kingdom taunting her for her love of learning, usually calling her cruel names. Though it never truly bothered her on the outside, on the inside she was truly devastated. Usually never sleeping soundly. Everyone at court knew Sofia was the Queen's favorite, probably because she had a strong resemblance to the Queen. As she grew older, she has seemed to grow uglier. By the time she had become 14 she had a large nose, small, dry, and colorless lips. Her hair had once been a dirty blonde but had turned to brown. She had gained a decent amount of weight as well. Many saying by her early twenties she had been 180 pounds. But, it had only gone to her hip, her thighs, her calves, and her arms. leaving her waist thin but everything else a hefty size which made her just as undesirable as she already was. Nearing the age of 16 her family had began seeking out a spouse for the young Sofia, a King of a Foreign country had been chosen for her to marry and her handover would only happen months later. Though the time went fast for the sad Sofia, she knew all of the family could not wait for the handover. During daily prayers some could hear the young woman say. "Oh lord, please don't make me marry this cruel man." During the last 3 weeks counting down to the handover Sofia had grown to accept her fait of marrying someone she had not known, and secretly told herself "Sofia you love this man. You will be a great wife. You will bare him lots of boys and make him happy." Her luck had seemed to run out though, as she had found out only days before the handover he had died of smallpox, and she even mourned for him for a couple days. She had swore to the court she would never forget him and never marry because she had thought she had been struck with bad luck. As she grew older she had began to become more and more uninterested in really anything. Usually engaging in small conversations before retiring to her chambers. Most of the court had avoided her cause they had always gotten bored right after they talked to her, she had been very sympathetic, but because of this she had little emotional control. Usually causing a scene when something bad had happened to either her, or her friends. The more she aged the more emotional she became, usually not going a day without crying about something. Many had just saw her as a child until she had reached the age 20, which was defidently not a compliment forwards her. During her blooming years she deeply enjoyed dancing and partying. She also began her admiration for fashion and her looks. Usually caking makeup onto her face to look "somewhat beautiful" but it had just ended up made her look like a clown as some called it. Still remaining unmarried at the age 22, Sofia's family had practically given up on the hopes she would ever marry. She had also began very good at hiding her emotions, usually just sitting around smiling from ear to ear, being her usual boring self. Really the only thing different about her was her now growing pious nature. donating about 100k (currency) to the church a year, she was also seen usually going to confessions and making up things she never actually did. She had been growing uglier and uglier, applying more and more makeup to herself, to the point when someone said to her. "I think I can see more layers of makeup on your face then I can see the actual skin." This had not only saddened Sofia, but it had caused her to wear even more makeup then she already did. It was said that she would go through a thing of rouge is less than a week. It had just been a boost in confidence though. Because of all the powder she applied some had thought she was already getting wrinkles, while not the case the powder was caking up causing the look of wrinkles. Many women mocked poor Sofia, usually welling up with tears in front of the court causing more of a mockery towards her. Being rude to her due to her appearance, boring personality, and over application of makeup. The only thing most women of court liked about Sofia is her fashion. Usually bringing the latest fashion the court. She liked wearing darker shades of colors. Her room was decorated with light colors during the spring and summer, and darker colors during autumn - the end of lent. She also hung lots of portraits of herself in her room to feel better about herself. As she matured she had began enjoying the Opera much more, and had even started learning the Viola. She would compose one sheet of music, but would be too embarrassed to name or publish it. She had called it though, "Sofia's rouge." so that when she talked about it, it just seemed as if it was just makeup. Sofia had often been clearly furious with her nephew, the King's heavy spending often gossiping about it, if she had not already went off to her chambers to take a nap. And had followed a very strict routine everyday. It had consisted of her waking up at 5:00 AM sharp., dressing and having morning tea by 6:30. Going to visit the court, talking and gossiping until any court activities had taken place. Before retiring for a nap she would go to the chapel and have a prayer. If her schedule had to be altered any day, she would often rant about it, probably not attending whatever had messed with her such strict schedule and sleeping instead. Sometimes if the Dowager-Queen had allowed Sofia would have tea and sweets served in her rooms and invite some of the woman at court and her mother. Personality & Appearance Sofia, as states before was a very plain, boring, and pious woman. Usually barely bringing up anything of interest and never gossiping like most of the woman of court did. She had a lisp, usually when she said the letter g, it would be slurred a bit. But most did not notice it and let it slide. Appearance wise, she had a oval shaped face, chubby cheeks that were usually heavily blushed with bright pink rouge. A large nose that was shaped like a bell. It was also a bit angled. Her eyebrows were very thin, and long brown hair that had the same texture as hay and was very matted if not combed and cleaned often. After her fathers death she was seen always wearing a black ribbon choker, no matter what the attire was, and some times would hide the ribbon under another choker. During her later life Sofia had grown a small distaste for men, more than likely something earned by her own mother, who too disliked men. Titles, Styles, and Honors * ''Principessa di Fidenza'' (January 31st, 1740 - Present) * ''Noiosofia, '(Note: Not a style but a nickname given her by contemporaries) Category:18th Century Births Category:House of Visconti Category:Fidenzan Nobility Category:Fidenzan Principessa